


Lien

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo et Smaug sont un tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lien

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici arrivé à la fin de ces 30 (+2) jours de Drabble ! (Au départ, j'hésitais à le faire, voilà pourquoi il manque deux jours, mais comme j'ai commencé un peu avant, ça compense.)  
> J'écris quelque chose pour conclure les Drabble, mais en attendant, j'espère que ces courtes histoires ont été appréciées, même un peu, c'est en tout cas une chose que je referais ! Pas forcément Smaugbo, mais c'est une expérience plaisante à faire.

  
Quelque chose les reliaient. Aucun mot, dans n'importe quelles langues, d'Elfe à Nain, ne pouvait l'exprimer correctement. Si on parlait d'un, on finissait forcément par parler de l'autre.  
  
Ils n'étaient pourtant pas toujours ensemble. Smaug traînassait, s'envolait on ne sait où pour revenir le soir, alors que Bilbo sortait, lisait ou fumait assis sur le banc a regarder le monde.  
  
Mais il suffisait qu'ils se regardent pour comprendre que quelque chose d'invisible les reliaient. En un regard, ils ne faisaient qu'un. En un regard, leur relation imparfaite se retrouvait la plus forte. En un regard... **Ils s'aimaient plus que tout**.


End file.
